The Forbidden Love
by KawaiiOtakuChan
Summary: Amu is introduced in the Hotori family as a soon to be bride. She agrees but inside she disagrees. One of the long term butlers was assigned to Amu. Amu and Him slowly fall in love with each other but have to hide it. Slowly the day of the marriage arrives. What will Happen to there Forbidden Love?
1. Chapter 1

**The Forbidden Love**

**Lesson 1 : Never had An Awkward Silence With Your Mother.**

* * *

The wind blew hard and cold yet I was still awake. I sat on my bed looking at the shiny moon that popped out of the dark sky. I was merely wearing a blue and black shirt that went all the way down to my bottom. I could feel the breeze go through my body. My shirt's strap kept falling down to my arm. At the moment I pulled it up.. My balcony's doors flew opened.

I covered my face with my arm as the huge amount of wind impacted me. I felt even more cold. As the wind finally moved out I looked out with a small gasp. My stupid blue hair Perv was just sitting there with a stupid smirk on his face. I blushed and smiled a bit.

It was night. Everyone was sleeping. If I had went downstairs it would feel like an empty lot. I had remember the grandfather clock tick side to side revealing the hour 12. Just when I focused back on him, I realized he had taken of his shoes and walked over to me. He held his two shoes behind him, the other hand of his in his jeans pocket. He stared at me as my blush got bigger.

He dropped his shoes and pinned me on my bed. My eyes stood stun as he kept looking at me. I felt his dark blue eyes look down at my body which was only covered by a shirt! For some reason I couldn't speak. No words would have come out of my mouth. Just pure silence. I spoke but it was so quiet he didn't hear. Then finally he made a move.

His hand left the bed and cupped my cheek. My eyes shut closed with embarrassment all over my face. When I finally opened my eyes I saw him chuckling. I felt angry but didn't show it one bit! What was wrong with me! But hearing him laugh made me feel happy. After that he stopped as he heard me talk.

"What a perverted smile that's covering your face, Amu" He smirked. Eh! Peverted smile? It all thanks to him! My body was just moving by itself! Or am I just clueless... My heart ached Doki Doki. I sighed but smiled. Even though I felt embarrassed my arms wrapped around his neck gently.

"This is all your fault," I said as he smiled and lean in towards me...

_**~ 1 year Before~**_

The bell ranged loud. Students rushed out of the class since it was a friday. I stayed there on my phone. I had detention for something I never did. But As a Cool and Spicy kid, I shouldn't be whining back to the teacher. If only I didn't introduce myself like that on the first day, then I could be my true self.

Oh yea, On the first day of school people aw-ed on how cool I was. I wore my uniform in a punk style way (jacket open, loose tie, ect.) and they already classified me as 'cool' even though im the opposite of cool. I felt so nervous introducing myself the word "Yo," Just came out and everyone started spreading rumors on how awesome I was. Just because I was supposedly 'cool and spicy' many girls became jealous, many boys fell in love with me, and I now have zero friends. Yup! Zero..

But that happen a long time ago.. Like in the beginning. I was so tired of this, I remember wishing to show my true self like a little girl. Of course I laughed at my self and went to sleep. Then I woke up to find 3 eggs on my bed! 3 colorful eggs! I totally freaked out and when I calmed down, I could feel they were warm. There was something inside them. I took them secretly to school.

"Hinamori Amu, You stay here a be quiet till it is 4!" My teacher interrupted me from my mental talking. She has something against me..I can feel it. Oh so anyhow.. actually I'll stop there.

"What a pain.." I sighed. Lucky my teacher didn't hear that. Playing on my phone, a notification popped out.

_New Video !_  
It was from my subscriptions on YouTube. I pressed 'OK' and it sended me to it. Yay. Another way til kill time for something I didn't do. Stupid girls. I pumped my hand in the air faking my happiness.

It was a video from this Girl. Um not girl.. teenager? I dunno. Her name was or well her band name is '_Kuro Yume' _meaning Black Dream or Dark Dream. They would call the main singer Kuro Hime, which means Black Queen or Dark Queen. She would sing love songs, dark songs, or any genres. Than came Hoshina Utau, Second singer. Shes popular for her deep songs of being lost and ect. Then came this blue haired guy who played volin..Apparently Kuro Hime and Utau were in love with that guy.

Kuro Hime was singing another dirty song. She likes doing dirty stuff with her boyfriend. Lucky boyfriend? Lol. I should put that online...nah to much work. Listening to the song, she was really in love. See here some lyrics from her song Eh! Ah! Sou.

**Come on, you've called me for so many years,**

**What are complaints? No restraints? You've come here to play,**

**Hit, miss, so, so, are you ready or not?**

**Maybe you are? Or so far, are you scared to try?**

**Well from, your eyes, are you seeing me clear?**

**If it is time, give it mine, feel your fingers down my spine**

Then later come dirty lyrics that im not gonna mention. supposedly Kuro Hime is in my school..yet no one can find her. Which I don't get... I sighed. Once I saw the teacher doze off, I left. Besides it was already 4:30. So im not doing anything wrong. I ran back to my huge house.

Of course Mama and Papa werent home. They always work, leaving me all alone with my sister. Poor Ami right? Not! She gets everything she wants! Shes a model! I use to be one for Papa and Mama but then Ami was born and I wasnt back on the page. But I don't care. I opened the door. 10-year-old Ami was watching a cartoon. "I'm home!" I said

"Welcome home Onee-san," She said as I took of my shoes. I smiled. I dropped my bag and slumped my head down. I was tired. I walked slowly to Ami where she looked at me.

"Amu-chan, your parents are home and want to have a chat with you in the kitchen," I heard a voice. SHOOT! I didn't see their car. Arigato Miki! Now I understand Ami's behavior. She is always modeling in the living room so I thought something was weird. I quietly ran up to my room and lock it ...SHUT!

I fell on my bed when my Chara's gladly sighed. Oh! remember those eggs I talked about..These charas were the product of the chaos. They supposedly are the different parts of my true self. They are like little kids or what you would call Fairies. But that's not them. They are Chara's. Ran, Miki, Su. Then boomed! That quick silent moment was interrupted by Mother.

"Oh god," I sighed. My chara's just stood stunned. Oh yea, Chara's can't be seen by people who don't have chara. So they are fine. But getting back to the topic, Mother walked in. Papa was crying for some reason as Ami tried to cheer him up. Mama looked so happy for some reason. It creeped me out.

"Yes mother, you can come inside my room," I said. "Sorry darling, but I knocked and you wouldn't answer," she replied. ... When did you knock? Sigh yet another false excuse. There was a long awkward silence til she sat on my bed.

"Amu-chan, you know when you older you fall in love.." She smiled. What the..

"Yesh..." I awkwardly said.

"Do you like anyone now?" She questioned.

"Noo..." I replied with once

"Well what if You did? Wouldnt you want to marry him?" She question.

"Umm...I dunno..' Whats with these questions?

"Im just gonna say it!" She yelled. I think I pissed her off.

"What?" I said frighten. Not another baby! Not another baby!

My dad cried even harder. He yelled "Wait!" Stopping my moms voice. He grabbed her and they had a small chat. Ami and I tried to listen in to find out which side I should fight against. Yet My mom won the argument very fast and turned to me.

She hugged me hard, almost suffocating me to death. Than the words finally escaped her mouth.

"YOUR GETTING ENGANGED!"

... "Nice Joke mother.." I patted her back. Than she looked me straight in the eyes.

"You ARE getting Married!" My mother nodded her head.

...

No joke...?

...

eh?

eh!?

EHHHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 2

Lesson 2 : Always Ask Dia for Help

* * *

The room was in silence. No one moved. No one spoke. No one Did anything except breath. It was Awkward but yet stunning. The quiet ended once Papa began to cry. Ami walked over to Mama.

"You lying right?" She had a concerned look on her face. Mama sighed and touched her arms. She looked at both of us.

"I'm saying true fully, Amu IS getting Engaged," she said in a cheerful voice. Ami's mouth opened. I looked at her and looked back at Mama. No! This won't happen!

"Why!?" I yelled at her. She covered my mouth as she said,  
"We are running out of money for our company. If you get married than we could get twice the money we have!" She smiled.

I backed away with a disgusted look. She was just using me! No wonder me, I'm the oldest. And of course they couldn't do this to their beloved Ami.

"But Mama I don't know who he is?" I shook my head. I didn't agree at all! How am I suppose to marry someone I don't even know!

"He goes to your school! The one and only prince!" She smiled as she tried to grab my hand but I moved it back.

"Hotori Tadase? H-h-him!?" I smiled with blush. I always loved him or well.. Had a crush on him. And now I can marry him! Thank you mother! I'm going to be Hotori Amu! My face blushed and was sparkling.

"N-no!" Ami shook her head. She shiver and trembled hard. She looked at both of us with hatred.  
"I WONT ACCEPT IT!" She yelled at us. She ran out my room and ran away. "Ami!" Mother said.

"Why is she sad?" Mama said.

Because I'm leaving and you leave her alone just like me. I wanted to say that but Mama would get mad at me. Papa was still crying and both him and Ami made me feel Sad inside.

"Mother, If I don't get married, what will happen to the company?" I stood up from my bed.

She looked at me sadly..

"If you don't, our company may shut down, and we may not get our jobs anymore..." She walked over to me. "I'm sorry to say this suddenly but please do so!" She grabbed me by my arms, slightly shaking me.

I didn't know what to do. Ami wanted me here but I also had to do something for the family. I looked at my Charas but they didn't seem to know either.

"Mama...I'll tell you tomorrow. Ok?"

Mama and Papa left the room. I closed the door on them. The silence returned. I laid on my bed, thinking. My arm covered my face as I thought.

"Amu-chan! Your not thinking of marry him?" Miki said. I didn't respond. I didn't know what to do!

"But she is marrying the guy she like, Miki. What the problem about that?" Ran said. Oh no.. They are going to argue.

"But she doesn't even know him! How can you love someone you don't know? She only knows his outside personality that he shows to everyone! What if he is a mean man inside?" Miki argued back.

She had a point. I didn't even know him really...

"But he seems like a good person - desu.." Su came in..

I left them there to argue. I didn't know anything! If I don't marry him, my life money will go down the drain. And if I do get married, I will have to leave and Ami will leave alone.

"Shuddaup!" I yelled at them. They stopped instantly. They were already mad at each other. I tossed and turned. "Why am I left with the hardest choices...why me?" I mutter.

My mind was spinning, I fell asleep.

- DIA-

My eyes slowly opened. My eyes were blurry trying to see why everything around me was bright dazzling. When I finally adjusted, I notice everything was all sparkling around me. I felt like I was somewhat flying. I turned.

"Amu-chan!" I heard a sweet voice said. I remembered it! Maybe she could help me!

"DIA!" I smiled as I saw here smiling.

Ran, miki, Su were my 3 Charas that were born all together. Let's say during springtime I had woken up and saw another egg on my bed! It's was a gold diamond egg. Of course I took care of it like I did with the others. But then she disappeared from me.

I was denying myself. How I tried being me yet it only creeped people out. I was saying how stupid I was. How I should just leave myself and become my facade! At that moment Dia had a X on it. I had turned her into an X egg..

Though I recovered her back from the helps of my Charas and Ami who was there for me. She didn't hatch though. I would just see her sometimes. Either way lets get back to the story.

"Hi, Amu-chan!" She flew right next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Your radiance called out to me... You were confused and it was flashing and dimming," Dia explained..

"I've been force to marry a guy I like but that I don't know that much. I want to help my family but yet I don't want to leave my sister all alone.." I explained the situation to her. She nodded..

"Such a tough question. I cAnt answer it myself.. What do you feel?" She sat on my shoulder.

"I don't know..." I frowned.

"Amu-chan, the answer will come to you when you wake up. I know you don't want to leave your sister but when you lose all your money than what will happen to your sister?" She said.

I hadn't thought of that one bit. If we lost our money then what will happen to her? She will lose her popularity and her happiness..

Ami ... Why do you have to be my problem? My sweet sister had everything though. They will help her. She models.. She awesome. She'll be able to deal with!

"I think I have the answer Dia!" I said happily..

"Good Amu-chan! Now wake up!" Dia said and at that instant, I woke up.

I looked around me. My room was here. My Chara's were sleeping. Everything was very quiet. I sighed. I got out of my bed and headed downstairs.  
"Mama! Papa!" I yelled seeing them already downstairs.

"What's the matter Amu-chan?" Mama asked.

I looked at Ami who was on the couch. She pretended she wasn't in it when she was actually concerned.

"Mother I was thinking of what you guys were saying..." I mutter, teasing moms attention.

"I decided to... Get married to him!" I yelled closing my eyes shut. Mama was very happy and hugged me hard...more like squeeze me to death..

Papa was crying but yet he was relieved for the money idea. Even if I wasn't Papa's favorite little girl, he would still be very sad for my leaving. Isn't that all Dads job?

I smiled and took a side glance at Ami. She was very angry. I saw her slide more down to the couch..I heard "Baka.." Come out of her mouth.

I talked to my parents for awhile and told them I wanted more sleep (they forgot about school!) I went back to my room and sat down..

"Amu-chan are you ok with this?" They all asked me. I nodded my head. I'll do anything more my sister...

I'm sorry Ami...I want the best for you...

* * *

Chidori: Hoped you enjoyed!

Amu: Remember to review!

Chidori: For more of my Fan fiction photos than go to IG kuro_chidori_hime

Everyone: Happy Thanksgiving!


	3. Chapter 3

Lesson 03 : Always Check The Noticeable Spots First

* * *

・School ・

Gosh! After the incident, Mama remembered about school. I, who has done a huge favor for my parents, still has to be yelled at to go to school. That's so unfair! I mean like, I'm going to marry a guy and you still have to yell at me. That just shows how my parents can be..

"Look! Hinamori Amu is here!" A group of girls squealed. Why are people squealing my name? Don't they all hate me? Oh wait... Fan girls..

"The one and only Hinamori Amu! Cool and Spicy!" They yelled. Everyone was looking at them. Then they looked at me. I kept walking, not minding them. Closing my eyes as if I didn't care about them.

"Wow. Amu is able to handle such thing! " Ran cheered.

"No..look at her.." Miki said.

My whole face was blushing. I felt like I was gonna die! How embarrassing! All their eyes looking straight at me..No! What If my clothes aren't right? What if there is something behind my back? Then everyone will laugh at me!

"She is embarrassed -desu" Su nervously laughed.

I was almost inside the school when I heard someone laugh. Why were they laughing!? Was she laughing at me!? Was there something on me!? See! Something must be wrong about me! Now I'll be a laughing stock! NO!

"You kidding? Amu isn't a cool person," she laughed with her group. Oh her...Saaya..

Saaya ...er... I forgot her last name but anyway! Saaya has something against me and I don't know what you should have against me. I don't think she is jealous of me like the other girls because she always gloats about how pretty she is. Also she has her group...

"I'm way cooler than Hinamori Amu!" She laughed high and mighty. See...told ya! I'm Surprise she would have made such a huge introduction when she mostly just tells it I front of my face. Was she that desperate? Wait now I sound mean...a sorry Saaya

"What are you talking about!? There is a girl cooler than Saaya and Amu!" A bouncy cheery young girl said. She had pig tails. She look like a little preschooler.. Her personality too. I never seen her around.

"Amu-chan look! She has a Chara!" Ran pointed.

I looked at the direction and there was one! It was like a very small baby..fits her perfectly

"And who may that be, Yaya?" Saaya said.

Oh! Yaya Yuuki! If I remember correctly.. Her company makes toys and candy stuff. It's very rich among little kids. That's why she is one of the best selling company, just like me. I'll tell you about the company later.

"It's obvious! It's the student of mystery! The one and only Celebrity!" She cheered. Every kid finally realized who. I found out too...They all Said,

"The one and only Kuro -"

・Somewhere Else ・

"Cut!" Somebody yelled. They all sighed and went off in different direction. My manager pulled my fluffy sleeve all the way to my dressing room. He opened the door and I walked in. I obviously sighed and sat on the chair, crossing my legs looking aside. I sighed loudly

"What do you think your doing!? You just stopped the beginning scene of your music video! Now you have to wait! I told you the director is very impatient!" He yelled at me. "You know we lose money if he fires us!"

"If he gets annoyed easily than why did you set me up with him! You know how I get annoyed easily! I should just quit this thing! I'll make my song on my own!" I yelled back at him smacking my desk.

He got pissed off and walked to the door. I just stared at the wall.

"If this continues, then I'll have to do one of these thing!

1. I'll tell you sister and make her replace you from doing your song.

2. I will take away your precious violinist..

3. Or you do as said and I'll not do anything to hurt you," he threaten.

I bit my lip. Dammit! How I wish to murder him so badly. I spinned my chair to the opposite side, not looking at him. Why would I want to look at a scum like him? I can easily murder him.

"Opinion 3" I muttered under my breath. He laughed hard and went out the door. I punched the table harder. I looked at myself in the mirror. The mad face didn't look cute at all. I sighed and walked spinned my self in the chair. I hummed my song I was suppose to sing. I stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Someone said behind me. I twirled my chair to her and sighed in relief. I flicked her forehead making her move away in pain.

"What's your problem!?" She yelled at me. I though it was Utau ...

"Don't scare me like that!" I frowned. She angrily hit me back. Of course it didn't hurt so I just ignored it.

"Sorry! You should know my voice by now! A-anyway! Why'd you stop," she calmed down and sat on my hand. I used my other hand to pat her head as she purred.

"I heard my name. That's distracted me..hehe.." I nervously laughed.

"Anyway what's with up with your stupid manager and that director. They are soooo Bitchy," she yelled. I laughed a bit. She would always say bitchy when she was mad. It's like her if she dared to say that about me, she knows what's gonna happen

"I just stayed there cause I thought a bit scolding would make me laugh. Though he brought those two and I got angry," I stomped on the stupid floor. I slammed my hand on my desk multiple times.

"Any moment and I can just cut off their heads!" My eyes reverted to red but I shook it away to the normal knight blue.

"Where is that Damn Aki..." I suddenly stopped. "Oh right... He left me for his fiancé. But when he comes back I'll be sure to kill him!" I laughed high and mighty.

" Ya! Well make sure to give him a good greeting!" My chara meowed.

She was happy too. The producer yelled my name. "Time ends here," I giggled. I stood up from my chair.

"he paid for this chair...and this make up desk...hmm" An evil smirk raised on my face. I kicked the chair to the wall and it easily broke apart. I stomped on the desk breaking it. I brushed off the dust from my hands and dress.

"worthless piece of crap!" I smiled. I walked to the door and stopped for a second to look at my Chara.

"Amai, Try to make sure I stay calm.." I smiled.

"Of course, Kuro Hime..

・School ・

"Kuro Hime beats me...huh..," I said looking up in the sky.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Miki flew in front of me. I stopped and look back. School wasn't there. It was a walkway. I felt like I've been here before. I twirled. Wait, wasn't I at school? Did I just ditch class!?

"Miki what Am I doing!?" I said. My mind felt like it was gonna explode. If I get caught then it would be on the magazines! Mother likes to publish the bad things we do which Is so embarrassing! I mean .. The whole world knows about certain times about me!

"It's 4:30pm, you l-left school a while ago and is currently walking home," Miki said nervously.

"Are you ok Amu-chan?" Ran said as she flew to my face. I turned. Now they are gonna worry about me! Sometimes they act like little kids but when it comes to me hurt or injured they become adults. I don't need that!

"I'm FINE!" I yelled as I turned. I covered my mouth as soon as I said that. I forgot I was outside! People could have heard me and thought I was crazy! And then worse things will happen! Mou! It's all because of that Kuro Hime girl! She brought me to this mode! Grr!

"Ara, I found who was making so much noise," I heard. I looked around yet no one was there! I have gonna nuts.

"Amu-chan did you hear that!?" Ran said...good! I wasn't the only one who heard it! I haven't gone crazy! What a relief.

"Who goes there!?" I yelled touching my Humpty lock with my hand. "Ran, Miki, Su! Get ready!" I said. I looked everywhere and yet no one!

"Sorry Amu-chan for scary you! Temari seems to be a bit loud at times," a lady appeared from the grass. I just stared. How stupid of me not to check the grass surrounding me... Then I looked at her.

she has such a pretty smile and wore the proper uniform for my school. She wore the cape too. She must be a popular. She had her hair in a ponytail and had a mini skirt on. She chara was supposlu name Temari. She looks like her owner a lot but in a kimono. She coughed slightly and began to speak.

"I'm sure we haven't met! My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki,"


	4. Chapter 4

Lesson 4 ・ Make Sure To Not Freak Out

・ Couples hours before ・

"What is the meaning of this, Chairman!" I smacked his desk with the paperwork given to me this morning. I had just finished reading them.

" What may be the problem?" He spinned his chair, as if he was a little kid.

"Why do I have to do that? I'm not even in the top 3 companies and yet I have to take care of her?" I said, grabbing a chair and setting across his desk.

" Do you not like her, Nadeshiko? You never seem to act this way.." He still smiled at me as always.

" it's not that... You already know why that other Girl hates the Hinamori's and I don't want to see someone getting killed," I looked away at the window. "I don't want grieving from her beloved ones.."

"I understand you. But nothing like that will come.. Or actually it may. Depends on how willing you are. I picked you because unlike the others you have the Yamato Nadeshiko in you," he chuckled.. What a lame joke..

"Haha so funny," I rolled my eyes.

"Nadeshiko, you just have to be her friend and what do friends do? They protect each. So who knows if you like her or not, just tell me you don't want to and I'll assign this to someone else. Though I'll be very disappointed in you..." He said with puppy eyes.. He's Just like Tadase...

" Those eyes don't work on me, chairman" I nervously Laughed. He stared at me hArder. Then sparkles from his eyes became to pop out.

"Fine, I'll do it!" I sighed grumbling under my breath. " but I still don't understand why WE have to protect her! Why us? Does it have to do with the Other girl or what?" I looked away angrily.

"Calm down my child" He just called me a child...

" At a certain period of time, the Hinamori did something terrible to another company, in which they for sure now regret. Of course the small Earl of the Company had a girlfriend and a sister who will do anything to make him happy again. Yet they tried kindly, but later the sister was hurt badly and was never seen again 3 years ago," he lost his smile and turned serious.

"But that girlfriend of his wants revenge for the company which disappeared and mixed with another popular company. She is supposedly a girl with no identity and in some cases, killed people are from the girl who so dearly meets with the earl," he stopped. "Well..you'll learn more details after protecting that girl.." He smiled..

" And So you do know the little Earls Girlfriend," I said, finally understanding

"No not one bit, I just know the Earl and his Sister" he laughed. I fell down onto the floor.

Dammit...he did it again. I am now interested with this case...

・Current Hour ・

"Fujisaki...Nadeshiko?" Amu looked weirdly at me. I really made a bad impression thanks to Temari.

"Yes, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Sorry Amu- chan for scary you," I smiled at her, tilting head. Accordantly to Chairman, Amu-chan Would want a Onee-San Character as a friend. A big sister type, so nice but yet is willing to scold her.

"Your uniform.. Are you from Seiyo High?" She asked. Her 3 Charas hid behind her in shyness. Temari, with her sweet kind voice, talked them out of their shyness and they instantly became friends. Temari, Good Job!

Oh the question!

"U-um Yes. You might not see me around since I'm in the top classes," I smiled. Oh wait, what If she thinks I'm calling her stupid for being in the lower classes..I don't think she'll think that. I'm just being too nervous..

"I'm a newbie so I don't know much about the school. I moved to the school about a month ago." She blushed a bit. I already knew her type. Girls understand each other! Oh.. But I'm a guy...hehe

"But I have heard of you. Cool and Spicy girl, right?" I smiled nervously. I hoped she was that one. I have many Fangirls on my side. There is mostly girls at our school and they will attack.

"Apparently yes..." She said sadly. I knew she probably didn't really like it, yet I said it. Which is so stupid of meh!

"Amu-chan, how about we head back to school for awhile so we could chat a bit," I asked,smiling. She got out of her sad aura moment and looked at me.

"Sorry but I have to head home," she looked away, throwing her backpack on her back. "Is that the Spicy coming out of you name," I chuckled. She got irritated which made me laugh but I held it in.

"Then please wait for me after school for a small chat," I said, " Have a nice trip," I walked away looking back for a sec seeing Amu-chan stay there. I'll hope she will wait. She will.

While walking a saw a girl on the bridge next to where me and Amu were talking. She smirked and ran off. "Wa-" I stopped. Amu-chan is right behind me. Damn it. Just wait when I'll tell her tomorrow.

︎ Next Day ︎

"Amu-chan are you really waiting here for her?" Ran asked me.

"No I'm just enjoying the freezing breeze," I said sarcastic. Ran got mad and went to miki leaving me there.

She told me after school and yet it's been 5 min since school ended. It's like when you Ask someone out and they are late. Though I might just be to nervous and thinking to hard in this.

Or what if she stood me up...Every girl is jealous of me...I can see if that happen. But, ummm, Nadeshiko wouldn't do that. She seems.. Somewhat kind. Well all girls look kind and yet they are mean..IM THINKING TO HARD IN THIS!

"Forget It! Ran, Miki, Su let's leave," I said as I took one step til I was stopped by them. I looked back and saw Nadeshiko's Chara.

"Good afternoon," she bowed, " please follow me to see Nadeshiko," she had the same smile as Madeshiko.

"Hai!" I said out loud. Lucky nobody heard me! So I follow Temari to somewhere around the school. So not in it. Ok...way to miss lead me. Walking in the awkward silence, I couldn't help but have ideas pop In my mind. I have a problem...

While thinking, my head hit my chara and I bounced back. I covered my forehead, "ow.." I said. I looked up to see very a beautiful place. Very shiny ((-.-)) flowers everywhere. In the middle was a tea house, where there was 6 chairs. I never have seen such a place like this.

"Hello there, Amu-chan," I saw Nadeshiko on one of those seats waiting for me. How come I didn't notice her? I'm just very nervous...hehe

I went up the 5 stairs and sat on one of those chairs. Nadeshiko smiled when she was serving me my tea. She gently pushed over the tea cup and the cookies over to me. "Please enjoy," she smiled...she really is nice.

"um...Sorry but why did you invite me," I said not trying to say it rudely.

"That is because we have to chat about a couple of things," Nadeshiko laid down her tea cup on the smooth Table.

"Stuff like.." I wanted her to complete my sentence. I mean like what is there to speak to a complete stranger...haha..

"Information about each other," she said. Not as fun as I thought she would reply?

" So um.. My name is Hinamori Amu. I'm new. 16 years old. I have 3 Chara's: Ran Miki Su. I have an unhatched egg. I am the 3 highest company. I can do a character transform-" at that same time Nadeshiko coughed her tea out Her mouth. After a couple of coughs (sweatdrop) Nadeshiko looked up at me.

"character transformation!? You can chara change!?" She said getting up on the table.

"Y-y-y-yes.." I blushed. " 3 chara transformation"

" Amu-chan is very cool! A character change takes along time for a girl. I mean your relationship with your chara has to be 120% pure!" She smiled and clapped her hands.

"My Humpty Lock helps me..." I said holding my necklace up to her.

" I heard it belonged to a person that barriers more than two characters ! Amu-chan Is so cool! " she laughed. I blushed hard. She was being so nice to me.

" Oh right my turn! My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I'm very familiar around here. 16 years old too! I have ...1 chara: Temari. I am te 5th company. I can character transform too!" She smiled.

I knew I was the only one. Nadeshiko is so girl like and high class. I wonder what her company is And why it is so popular. I heard some guys and even girl had crushes on her. but they also said a girl with blonde hair would always be spotted with her at home. It can't be.. That she is Yuri? Girl x Girl!? No no.. Nadeshiko can't...or maybe...GYA

"Oh and by the way Do you know Kuro Hime?" She smiled real brightly.

"of course! I love her..songs..." I just remembered her dirty songs she makes. I shouldn't have said that. What if she thinks I'm perverted...

" Well Kuro Hime is trying to kill you and I'm here to protect you," She smiled putting her tea cup down.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh?

"Kuro Hime is out to murder you but we yet to know who she is..." Nadeshiko said folding her hands.

"but then.. who is Kuro Hime?"


End file.
